Journey of Love
by Park Gehan
Summary: Perjalanan cinta para remaja yang memaksa mereka untuk bersikap lebih dewasa dari sebelumnya/EXO/ Chanbaek-Hunhan-Kaisoo-Sulay-Chenmin-Taoris/ slight Chanlu-Hunsoo-Kaibaek-Kray/
1. Chapter 1

**Author: Park Gehan**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship**

**Rate: T**

**Main Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Kim Jongin (Kai), Do Kyungsoo**

**Other Cast: Kim Jongdae (chen), Kim Minseok, Kim Joonmyun (Suho), Zhang Yixing (Lay), Kris Park, Huang Zitao**

**Pair: Baekyeol, Hunhan, Kaisoo, Sulay, Chenmin, Taoris**

**Slight: Chanlu, Hunsoo, Kaibaek, Kray**

**Warning: OOC, GS, typo(s)**

**Prolog (pengenalan Cast's)**

PARK FAMILY

Park Siwon : Salah satu pengusaha yang sangat sukses di berbagai bidang industri manufaktur, seorang kepala keluarga yang bijaksana.

Steffany Park : Sosok yeoja yang lembut dan sangat pengertian pada Suami dan anak-anaknya.

Park Yura : Mahasiswi Pasca sarjana di salah satu Universitas ternama di China, Noona yang sangat menyayangi dan peduli pada dongsaeng-dongsaengnya.

Kris Park : Namja dingin yang tertutup pada siapapun kecuali Noona dan Eommanya. Selalu nampak tidak peduli dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya padahal dia selalu memperhatikan mereka dengan caranya sendiri.

Park Chanyeol : Anak bungsu dari keluarga Park. Seorang namja tengil , hyperactive dan selalu menebarkan virus kebahagiaan. Dia juga mampu memperlakukan seorang yeoja dengan baik. Sangat manja pada keluarganya.

OH FAMILY

Oh Kibum : Aktor papan atas Korea Selatan dengan jadwal yang selalu padat membuatnya tidak memiliki waktu banyak dengan keluarga kecilnya.

Oh Yoona : Model terkenal yang sekarang beralih profesi menjadi seorang Desainer Profesional dan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di butiknya dari pada di rumah.

Oh Sehun : kurangnya waktu bersama orangtua tidak membuat namja ini menjadi badboy seperti anak-anak lain pada umumnya dia hanya tidak terlalu suka banyak bicara. Orang yang sangat tertutup dan hanya akan tersenyum dan tertawa lepas jika kyungsoo berada di dekatnya.

KIM FAMILY

Kim Minho : Pemilik salah satu perusahaan di bidang telekomunikasi. Kerabat dekat Siwon, pekerja keras dan selalu menomor 1 kan pekerjaan.

Kim Yuri : Mantan Penari terkenal di Korea, yeoja yang mampu menjadi sandaran (?) bagi Suami dan anak-anaknya.

Kim Joonmyun : Namja dengan senyuman seperti malaikat, berhati lembut sangat pengertian dan penyayang.

Kim Jongin : Namja tengil, slengean(?) dan bersahabat dekat dengan chanyeol dan jongdae. Seorang playboy yang sama sekali tidak mengerti apa itu cinta. Sangat menyayangi keluarga dan akan melakukan apapun untuk membahagiakan keluarganya walaupun ia harus merelakan kebahagiaannya sendiri.

Kim Donghae : Hyung dari Kim Minho, memiliki sikap yang bertolak belakang dengan sang dongsaeng karena ia bukan tipe orang yang gila kerja.

Jessica Kim : Yeoja yang selalu mendukung apapun keputusan sang suami atau pun anaknya selama tidak menyimpang tentunya^^.

Kim JongDae –Chen-: Namja pintar dan sangat pandai bernyanyi. Bersahabat dekat dengan Jongin dan Chanyeol. Orang yang sangat ramah dan sedikit tengil namun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika yeojachingunya sedang marah.

BYUN FAMILY

Byun Jinki : Pemilik kedai 'Onew's Chicken' sebuah tempat makan sederhana yang menyediakan berbagai jenis makanan yang berbahan dasar Ayam. Kepala Keluarga yang ceria.

Byun Taeyeon : Ikut membantu suaminya dalam mengembangkan usaha keluarga mereka, sangat dekat dengan anak satu-satunya. Seorang eomma yang imut dan ceria.

Byun Baekhyun :Yeoja manis ini mewarisi sifat ceria dari orang tuanya namun dia sedikit tertutup, hobi membohongi perasaan sendiri hingga akhirnya ia menyesal karenanya. Menurut teman-temannya dia adalah yeoja yang sangat cute, asik dan menggemaskan.

XI FAMILY

Xi Hanggeng : Pemilik beberapa Hotel ternama di China, seorang pekerja keras yang sangat memanjakan anak-anak dan istrinya.

Xi Heechul : Seorang eomma yang sangat modis. Eomma yang bisa menjadi Ibu sekaligus sahabat bagi anaknya namun keras kepala. Dia juga mantan playgirl^^.

Xi Henry : Namja tampan yang selalu menuruti permintaan orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Sosok 'Gege' yang sangat bisa di andalkan oleh Luhan.

Xi Luhan : Yeoja berdarah Korea-China ini sangat cantik dan menggemaskan. Memiliki sifat yang manja, mudah bergaul dan sangat childish namun ada suatu keadaan yang membuatnya berusaha untuk menjadi dewasa. Banyak di sukai orang lain karena sifatnya yang ramah pada siapapun.

DO FAMILY

Do Kyuhyun : Seorang Dokter sekaligus pemilik 'Kyungie Hospital' salah satu Rumah Sakit ternama di Korea. sangat dekat dengan keluarga dan sangat manja pada istrinya.

Do Sooyoung : Yeoja yang aktif di berbagai kegiatan sosial namun tidak pernah melupakan kewajibannya sebagai 'eomma' atau pun 'istri'. Sangat mengagumi sosok Oh Sehun anak dari sahabatnya. Dia juga mantan model terkenal.

Do Kyungsoo : yeoja cantik bermata bulat berhati lembut dan sensitive. Meskipun terkadang masih polos namun ia juga dewasa. Orang yang menjadi alasan Kim Jongin berhenti menjadi playboy karena tergila-gila padanya.

ZHANG FAMILY

Zhang Nickhun : Namja berdarah China-Thailand ini adalah rekan bisnis Xi Hanggeng, Seorang Ayah tunggal yang sangat menyayangi anak satu-satunya, meskipun sering sibuk ia selalu berusaha menyisihkan waktu untuk bersama dengan anaknya.

Zhang YiXing –Lay- : Yeoja yang sangat tegar, tegas dan dewasa. Selalu menutupi ke sakitannya dengan sikap dingin. Termasuk orang yang pekerja keras, cerewet dan setia.

LEE FAMILY

Lee Sungmin : Seorang dokter sekaligus kerabat dekat Do Kyuhyun.

Lee Sunny : Eomma yang sangat suka beraegyo, dia juga salah satu teman dekat Jessica Kim.

Lee Minseok : yeoja imut ini adalah yeojachingu jongdae, dia sangat pengertian dan dewasa membuat jongdae tidak bisa jauh-jauh darinya. Sahabat dekat yixing –lay-

HUANG FAMILY

Huang Zhoumi : Seorang kepala keluarga yang sangat tegas namun penyayang.

Victoria Huang : Sosok Ibu tiri yang sempurna bagi Tao, dan ia juga tidak pernah lupa untuk memperhatikan anak kandungnya –Lay- yang sekarang tinggal dengan mantan suaminya.

Huang Zi Tao : yeoja yang nampak dingin namun sangat manja dan polos. Dia juga tahan pacaran dengan Kris yang terkadang masih 'Labil'. Tipe yeoja yang sangat pengertian.

Mahasiswa tingkat 2 : Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Kim Jongdae, Byun Baekhyun, Xi Luhan, Do Kyungsoo, Huang Zhi Tao, dll

Mahasiswa tingkat 4 (akhir) : Kris Park, Kim Joonmyun, Zhang Yi Xing, Lee Minseok, dll


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Park Gehan

Genre: Romance, Friendship

Rate: T

Main Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Kim Jongin (Kai), Do Kyungsoo

Other Cast: Kim Jongdae (chen), Kim Minseok, Kim Joonmyun (Suho), Zhang Yixing (Lay), Kris Park, Huang Zitao

Pair: Baekyeol, Hunhan, Kaisoo, Sulay, Chenmin, Taoris

Slight: Chanlu, Hunsoo, Kaibaek, Kray

Warning: OOC, GS, typo(s)

Happy Reading~^^

Di tunggu reviewnya ya

Chapter 1

-Beijing, China-

Di sebuah ruang keluarga yang cukup mewah ini nampak seorang yeoja cantik yang sedari tadi terus merengek pada orang tuanya atau lebih tepatnya pada Ibunya dia sudah mengeluarkan segala macam rayuan dan aegyo pada Ibunya ini namun apa daya orang tuanya tetap tidak mengindahkan permintaan sang anak bungsu ini.

"Momy, Pleaseee" rengeknya entah untuk keberapa kalinya

"are you don't understand? If I say no, it's no Xi Luhan!" tolak wanita paruh baya yang terlihat masih sangat cantik Dia mengucapkannya dengan tenang namun penuh penekanan

"Dad" yeoja bernama Luhan itu mulai mencoba untuk merengek pada ayahnya

"Sayang, sepertinya-"

"NO!" Heechul –Ibu dari yeoja bernama Luhan- langsung memotong pembicaraan suaminya, Xi Hanggeng. Hangeng pun langsung diam dan memandang luhan dengan tatapan menyesal

"ge, help me" sekarang gege nya lah yang menjadi sasaran rengekannya(?)

"mom-"

"don't interfere Henry" ibunya langsung berbicara dengan nada sinis membuat henry langsung menutup kembali mulutnya

"Sorry deer" ucap Henry dengan nada menyesal,

Luhan terlihat sangat kesal, ibunya memang sangat keras kepala dan tidak bisa di tentang ditambah ayahnya yang selalu menurut dengan ibunya, suami takut istri mungkin

"Mom apa susahnya sih memberiku ijin? Aku kan hanya ingin liburan dan bertemu dengan teman-temanku yang ada disana, apa momy tidak kasihan pada anak momy yang cantik dan imut ini eoh?" ucap Luhan dengan sedikit emosi, Henry nampak menahan senyumnya saat mendengar kalimat terakhir Luhan. 'Dalam keadaan seperti ini masih sempat-sempatnya dia narsis' batinnya

"Aku tahu akal bulusmu Xi Luhan jika aku mengijinkanmu liburan di Korea kau tidak akan mau kembali lagi kesini dan dengan terpaksa aku akan membiarkanmu pindah kuliah kesana, ia kan?" Luhan hanya menunjukkan cengirannya, Ya Momy nya sangat mengenal anak bungsunya yang cantik dan bandel ini

"Momy tahukan orang-orang terdekatku disana semua, Chanyeol, Kai, Chen, Lay Jiejie, Kris Ge, Suho Ge aish semuanya ada disanaaaa..." rengek Luhah lagi dan lagi, sedangkan dua namja lain hanya mendengarkan percakapan antara Ibu dan Anak itu dengan seksama

"temanmu disini juga banyak Lu, kau jangan aneh-aneh deh"

"yasudah kalau begitu Lulu tidak mau masuk kuliah lagi, Lulu hanya mau kuliah di Korea bersama Chanyeol dan yang lainnya titik" Luhan pun langsung beranjak dari ruang keluarga menuju kamar tidurnya di lantai atas sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya seperti anak kecil yang tidak di belikan permen oleh orang tuanya

"Lihatlah kelakuan anakmu itu Xi Hangeng, kau terlalu memanjakannya" cibir Heechul

"dia kan anakmu juga, Baby" bela Hangeng

"Momy bagaimana jika Luhan benar-benar tidak mau masuk kuliah lagi?" tanya Henry

"tidak mungkin, berikan saja dia voucher belanja atau apapun yang ia mau nanti juga dia akan baik lagi"

"tapi aku rasa kali ini Luhan tidak main-main"

"sudahlah jangan terlalu di pikiran, dan... YA bukankah tadi kau akan pergi bersama temanmu Xi Henry? Kenapa kau masih disini ?"

Henry menepuk jidatnya "Oh My God, I'm forget. Baiklah kalau begitu Mom, Dad aku pergi dulu bye" Henry mengecup pipi Ibu dan Ayahnya lalu segera pergi dari rumah ini

***

-Seoul, South Korean-

"AH KKAMJONG SIALAN KAU" pekik seorang namja dengan suara yang sangat keras

"HAHAHA RASAKAN INI PARK CHANYEOLLLL" balas namja lain yang tidak kalah kerasnya dengan suara namja yang dipanggil Chanyeol olehnya. Sedangkan namja lain yang berada disana sedang sibuk membaca sambil memakan cemilan dan sesekali mengeluarkan cekikikkannya entah karena apa(?)

Tidak jauh dari sana ada seorang namja dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata yang sedang sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu di kamarnya dia benar-benar merasa terganggu dengan suara-suara bising yang berasal dari ruang TV lantai atas yang berada tepat di depan kamarnya, dia segera menutup laptopnya lalu berjalan menuju pintu dengan kesal

BRAKKK

Bahkan suara gebrakan pintu yang cukup keraspun tidak di hiraukan oleh kedua namja yang tengah asik dengan PlaysStation yang tengah mereka mainkan dan hal ini tentu saja membuat Kris –namja yang sedang mengerjakan tugas tadi- tambah kesal.

Kris langsung melepaskan salah satu sandal rumahnya lalu melemparkannya ke salah satu namja itu

BUGH

Dan sandal itu mendarat dengan mulus tepat di kepala adik tercintanya, Park Chanyeol

"YA KRIS APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN" Pekik Chanyeol yang tidak terima dengan kelakuan Hyung nya dia terus saja mengelus-ngelus kepalanya yang terasa sakit karena dicium oleh sandal kris untung saja sandal itu ringan (?) "aigoo bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dengan kepalaku yang indah ini" kris dan kai langsung memutar bola mata mereka malas dengan sikap chanyeol yang berlebihan sedangkan jongdae malah terkekeh mendengarnya.

"apa kalian tidak bisa tenang ? aku sedang mengerjakan tugas" jawab Kris dengan nada dingin dan wajah datarnya

"dan apa kau tidak bisa menegur kami dengan cara halus?" sindir chanyeol sambil mendengus kesal

"kau tidak akan dengar jika dengan cara halus, sudah cepat matikan benda tak berguna itu lalu belajar bersama, kalian ini malah malas-malasan seperti sudah pintar saja lihatlah jongdae dia rajin sekali tidak seperti kalian" omel kris pada chanyeol dan kai dia memang sedang rajin akhir-akhir ini mungkin karena ia ingin cepat-cepat lulus kuliah padahal dulu Kris itu cuek sekali dengan kuliahnya dan hanya akan membuka buku ketika berada di kelas saja.

Chanyeol dan Kai langsung memandang malas ke arah jongdae yang duduk di sofa diatas mereka (kaiyeol duduknya selonjoran dibawah) yang memang terlihat tengah membaca buku-buku pelajaran yang sangat tebal padahal mereka tahu di balik buku itu pasti ada komik-komik konyol kesukaannya 'menyebalkan sekali' batin mereka

"ayolah kris kita sedang liburan semester untuk apa pusing-pusing belajar, ia kan kai ?"

Kai langsung menganggukan kepalanya "hyung kau kenapa jadi rajin begini? Tertular virus rajin hyungku ya? Haha" Kai malah ikut meledek Kris, benar-benar tidak sopan tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi dua namja ini memang benar-benar tengil padahal mereka masih sangat manja pada orang tua masing-masing.

"ck terserah kalian saja yang penting jangan berisik lagi aku benar-benar tidak bisa berkonsentrasi" Kris langsung kembali masuk kedalam kamarnya membuat kedua namja kelewat tampan tadi hanya bisa melongo melihantnya

"apa dia terbentur sesuatu? Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi sabar begitu menghadapi kita bahkan ia tidak marah saat aku memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel 'hyung'. Perasaan yang terbentur tadi itu aku, iya kan?"

"ne, sudahlah lebih baik kita cari makan, aku lapar apa ada yang bisa ku makan disini?" tanya jongdae sambil mengelus-elus perutnya yang keroncongan padahal sedari tadi dia lah yang menghabiskan semua cemilan yang ada disini

"ini, makan saja sandalnya Kris" jawab Chanyeol sambil menyodoran sandal rumah kris yang tadi men'cium' kepalanya ke mulut jongdae

"sialan kau, yasudah aku mau makan diluar saja kalian mau ikut tidak?" ajak jongdae sambil membereskan buku-bukunya

"ke Onew's Chicken ya? Disana ayam nya enak sekali"

"ah itu alibi mu saja" Chanyeol pun hanya menunjukkan cengirannya mendengar sindiran Kai

Ketiga namja tampan itu pun pergi begitu saja meninggalkan ruang tv yang masih berantakan dengan CD game dan bekas cemilan yang tersebar dimana-mana, kebisaan memang -,-

Langit sudah mulai gelap, Sehun melajukan motor besarnya dengan kecepatan sedang matanya terus fokus pada jalanan yang ada di hadapannya. Kyungsoo yang duduk di belakangnya pun hanya diam sambil melingkarkan tangannya di perut sehun yang rata lalu membenamkan wajahnya di punggung sehun, yeoja manis itu nampak sangat lelah hari ini mereka baru saja menghabiskan waktu bersama ke Lotte World untuk mengisi waktu liburan mereka.

"kita sudah sampai Kyungie" ucap Sehun sambil mengelus lembut tangan kyungsoo yang masih melingkari perutnya.

Kyungsoo pun segera turun dari motor sehun "gomawo, sehunnie" ucapnya sedangkan Sehun hanya tersenyum manis sambil menganggukkan kepalanya

"kau terlihat sangat lelah cepatlah masuk dan segera beristirahat, arraseo?" ucap sehun sambil mengelus lembut rambut kyungsoo

"ne, kau mau mampir dulu?"

"an-"

"SEHUNIIE" pekik seorang yeoja secara tiba-tiba membuat sehun menghentikan ucapannya

"aigoo, anak tampan kajja masuk dulu kita makan malam bersama lagi pula aku tau Yoona dan Kibum (red : ortu Sehun) pasti masih sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka" ucap yeoja tadi yang tak lain adalah Do Sooyoung –eomma kyungsoo- sambil tersenyum bahagia saat melihat sehun ada di depan rumahnya

"gomawo ahjumma tapi-"

"aish sudahlah jangan banyak alasan cepat masuk" ucapnya sambil menggerakkan tangannya menyuruh sehun untuk segera masuk kedalam rumah mereka "kyungsoo cepat bawa sehun ke dalam" lanjutnya lalu segera mendahului kyungsoo dan sehun masuk ke rumah.

"kajja" ucap kyungsoo sambil menarik tangan sehun agar mengikutinya masuk

"aish, kapan aku bisa menolak ucapan kalian" gerutu sehun, tapi kyungsoo tau jika sehun sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk mampir ke rumahnya setiap kali dia atau eommanya meminta.

Sehun dan sooyoung tengah duduk di ruang tengah sambil berbincang-bincang, sooyoung memang sangat menyukai sehun anak dari sahabatnya ini. Menurutya Sehun adalah namja yang sangat tampan dan baik hati, dia juga sopan dan pandai. Ini bukan kali pertamanya sehun berkunjung ke kediaman keluarga Do, bahkan hampir setiap hari dia kesini karena sooyoung yang menyuruhnya.

Lagi pula jika tidak kesini sehun pasti akan sendirian di rumah karena orang tuanya sibuk bekerja eommanya yang bernama Oh Yoona adalah seorang desainer terkenal dan lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di butik dari pada di rumah sedangkan Appanya –Oh Kibum- adalah seorang Aktor papan atas yang memiliki jadwal sangat padat.

"annyeong~ Appa pulaaaang" sapa seorang namja yang baru saja masuk kedalam rumah. Sooyoung yang mendengarnya pun segera berdiri dan menghampiri sang suami.

"hallo, Honey do you missing me?" tanya kyuhyun sambil mengecup bibir istrinya membuat sang istri langsung memukul lengannya

"ya wae?" kyuhyun langsung mempoutkan mulutnya

"kau pikir kita hanya berdua di rumah ini, di sini juga ada kyungsoo dan sehun bagaimana jika mereka melihatnya" bisiknya padahal Sehun dan Kyungsoo sudah biasa melihat adegan tidak senonoh (?) dari orang tua kyungsoo ini

"kkkk mianhae, ah ya mana sehun dan kyungsoo?"

"tadi sehun sedang menemaniku berbincang di ruang tengah sedangkan kyungsoo sedang memasak untuk makan malam kita"jawab sooyoung

"aish kenapa kau selalu memanfaatkan anak kita sendiri?"

"apa maksudmu? Aku tidak memanfaatkannya, dia sendiri yang ingin memasak aku tidak pernah menyuruhnya" gerutu sooyoung sambil melepas jas putih khas dokter (?) yang masih di kenakan oleh suaminya "yeobo kenapa kau tidak melepasnya saat di rumah sakit dan menggantinya dengan jas biasa, kau mau pamer pada semua orang jika kau ini seorang dokter eoh?"

"aku selalu lupa melepasnya yeobo, biarlah lagi pula tidak ada yang melihat aku kan bawa mobil sendiri" kyuhyun pun mengikuti sooyoung yang sudah berjalan menuju dapur tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi ke dapur saat melihat sehun tengah sibuk dengan handphonenya di ruang tengah

"hai jagoan sudah lama disini?" sehun sedikit kaget saat mendengar suara kyuhyun. Dia pun segera berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya

"ah annyeong ahjussi" sapanya dengan sangat sopan

"haha kau tidak usah seformal itu padaku nak seperti baru kenal saja kekeke" ucap kyuhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu sehun sedangkan sehun hanya tersenyum kaku.

"yeobo sehunnie, makanannya sudah siap. Palli kita makan bersama" pekik sooyoung dari arah dapur

"nee" sahut kyuhyun "kajja kita ke ruang makan" kyuhyun pun merangkul bahu sehun agar anak itu ikut ke ruang makan bersamanya

Tidak terasa liburan semester akan segera berakhir ketiga namja tampan yang biasa di sebut '3 Idiot' oleh kris karena sikap mereka yang menyebalkan dan terkadang abnormal ini masih setia dengan kegiatan bermalas-malasan dan menghambur-hamburkan uang.

Sekarang mereka tengah berada di sebuah kedai yang terkenal dengan menu serba ayamnya, akhir-akhir ini mereka memang sering menghabiskan waktu atau sekedar makan siang disini sebenarnya ini hanya alibi(?) salah satu dari mereka ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Park chanyeol yang ingin melihat Byun Baekhyun anak dari pemilik kedai ini.

"chanyeol ingat ya kau yang teraktir" ucap jongdae sambil menyuapkan sepotong ayam goreng kedalam mulutnya

"ne tenang saja, kalian bisa makan sepuasnya biar aku yang bayar"

"cepat habiskan makananmu Jongdae bukankah kita harus pergi sebentar lagi" kai kembali mengingatkan teman-temannya dia nampak tidak sabaran

hari ini mereka memang harus pergi ke bandara untuk menjemput tuan putri yang sangat manja a.k.a Xi Luhan, kemarin Luhan mengirim pesan pada chanyeol bahwa ia akan kembali ke Korea hari ini dan yeoja cantik itu meminta mereka untuk menjemputnya di bandara.

"Ya Baekhyun-ah" pekik chanyeol tiba-tiba membuat kedua temannya kaget, bahkan jongdae sampai tersedak dan bukannya membantu kai malah menertawakannya sedangkan chanyeol segera beranjak dari kursinya lalu berjalan cepat menuju seorang yeoja imut yang baru memasuki rumah makan ini.

"baekhyun-ah kenapa kau baru datang? Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi" ucap namja tinggi itu sambil menunjukkan cengiran khasnya

"bukan urusanmu, lagi pula aku juga tidak pernah menyuruhmu untuk menungguku" jawab baekhyun malas dia pun terus berjalan menuju eommanya yang nampak sedang kerepotan di belakang sana.

"baekkie kau cantik sekali hari ini" puji chanyeol masih mengekori baekhyun

"..."

"baekkie kau-"

"eomma apa ada yang bisa aku bantu?" tanya baekhyun dengan raut wajah ceria pada sang eomma berbeda sekali dengan ekspresi yang di berikannya pada chanyeol tadi

"aigoo, anak eomma yang manis ini mengagetkan saja kkk" sahut eommanya yang tidak kalah imut dari baekhyun "eh chagi kau datang kemari bersama chanyeol-ssi?"

"Tidak, YA Jerapah Gila kenapa kau terus saja mengikutiku kau tahu ini ruangan khusus aku dan eomma jadi sekarang kau bisa kembali ke meja mu atau akan lebih baik jika kau kembali ke rumahmu saja"

"baekkie berlaku baiklah pada chanyeol-ssi dia itu pelanggan kita" nasehat eommanya

"ya, eomma mu benar baekkie kau harus berlaku baik padaku. Ah sepertinya Taeng Ahjumma sudah memberi restu. Jadi sekarang aku tinggal menaklukan hati anakknya saja kekeke"

"in your dream Park Chanyeol sudah sana pergi jangan ganggu aku lagi, aku mau membantu orang tuaku" omel baekhyun sambi mendorong tubuh menjulang tinggi milik chanyeol agar keluar dari dapur restauran ini

"tapi aku juga ingin membantumu, BabyByun"

"KYAAA jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan menjijikan seperti itu cepat pergi jerapah gilaaaa" baekhyun tiba-tiba histeris sambil terus mendorong tubuh chanyeol keluar dia bukan histeris karena senang di panggil 'baby' tapi dia histeris karena geli sendiri ketika mendengarnya (?)

"aku memang akan segera pergi baekkie, tapi ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu"

"bicara saja, bukankah dari tadi juga kau berbicara terus" delik baekhyun

"tidak disini" ucap chanyeol sambil menunjukkan senyuman manisnya, baekhyun hanya menghela nafasnya dan pasrah saja saat tangannya di tarik oleh chanyeol dan ternyata chanyeol membawanya ke belakang kedai ini.

"Byun Baekhyun kau tahu aku menyukaimu" ujar seorang chanyeol dengan nada serius sambil menggenggam erat tangan seorang yeoja manis berambut sebahu di hadapannya itu saat mereka sudah berada di taman belakang restauran.

"..."

"Baekkie aku moh-"

"Aku tahu Park Chanyeol, dan aku yakin kau pun tahu apa jawabannya" jawab yeoja itu dengan nada datar membuat sang namja mendesah pelan

"ne araseo" ucap chanyeol sambil tersenyum miris

Hening...

"sudahlah chanyeol-ssi aku masih harus membantu ibuku jadi aku mohon lepaskan tanganku sekarang juga" ucap yeoja bernama baekhyun itu mengingatkan

"chankamman, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" baekhyun hanya mengangguk untuk memberi jawaban

"apa kau merasa terganggu dengan sikapku ? jika 'ya' maka aku akan 'berhenti' " baekhyun sedikit tersentak dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar, chanyeol benar-benar tidak seperti biasanya

"'terserah kau saja" baekhyun mengangkat bahu dan melepaskan genggaman tangan chanyeol di tangan kanannya lalu berjalan memasuki restauran dengan santai meninggalkan chanyeol yang masih menunjukkan senyuman miris nya disana.

"aku tunggu di tempat parkir sekarang, cepat seret jongdae jika kalian lama aku akan pergi sendiri"

PIP chanyeol langsung mematikan sambungan teleponnya pada Kai tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk bicara

***

Seorang yeoja berambut panjang berwarna coklat dengan poni pagar yang membuat wajahnya yang sudah cantik menjadi tambah cantik (?) tengah berjalan sambil mendorong sebuah trolli besar yang berisi tas-tas dan koper bawaannya. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru bandara dan tidak lama kemudian yeoja itu menunjukkan senyuman manisnya saat menemukan orang-orang yang ia cari.

"Dobiiii, kkamjoooong, chencheeeen" pekiknya sambil berlari menghampiri tiga orang namja yang tengah menunggunya.

"Xiao Lu bogoshipoyooo" namja-namja itu pun langsung memeluk yeoja itu secara bersamaan membuat sang yeoja hampir tidak bisa bernafas

"y-yaaa l-lepaskan p-pelukan ka-lian aku t-tidak bisa ber-nafas pa-bo" ucap yeoja itu susah payah

"aigooo mianhae aku terlalu merindukanmu kau tambah cantik saja" ucap Kai mengeluarkan jurus rayuannya sambil memberikan wink pada yeoja bernama Luhan itu

"haaah kau sama sekali tidak berubah kkamjong, aku tidak mungkin mempan dengan gombalanmu" delik Luhan membuat Jongdae dan Chanyeol terkekeh mendengarnya sedangkan kai hanya bisa mendengus kesal

"haha kau pikir Lulu itu sama dengan yeoja-yeoja genitmu itu eoh?" ledek Jongdae

"diam kau kotak tv"

"aku hanya membicarakan realita temsek(?)"

"sudah jangan dengarkan mereka, kau tidak merindukanku BabyLu?" tanya chanyeol sambil memainkan alisnya dan merentangkan kedua tangannya agar yeoja cantik ini bisa memeluknya

"haha tentu saja aku sangat merindukanmu dobi" ucap Luhan sambil memeluk chanyeol dengan erat membuat namja itu tersenyum cerah "ah ya mana Lay jiejie, Kris gege dan Suho Gege, aish aku kan sudah menyuruhmu untuk mengajak mereka menjemputku juga" Luhan pun mempoutkan mulutnya membuat ketiga namja itu gemas melihatnya

"aigoo imut sekali~" bukannya menjawab chanyeol malah mencubit pipi Luhan dengan gemas

"Yaa Appo" Luhan pun menepis tangan chanyeol yang masih mencubiti pipinya "hey jawab aku kemana mereka?"

"mereka sedang sibuk akhir-akhir ini, bahkan Kris hyung jadi rajin sekarang kau pasti akan kaget melihatnya" jawab jongdae di sertai anggukan dari Chanyeol dan Kai

"ng begitu, yasudah kalau begitu tolong bawakan barang-barangku ne? kalian tidak akan tega melihatku membawa semua barang-barang ini kan" ucap Luhan sambil menunjukkan puppy eyesnya yang tidak dapat di tolak oleh ketiga namja itu.

"aigooo, Lu kau mau liburan atau mau pindahan, banyak sekali barang yang kau bawa" ucap kai sambil mulai membantu Luhan membawa barang-barangnya disusul chanyeol dan jongdae

"aku memang akan pindah kesini keke"

"JINJJA?" tanya ChanKaiDae(?) serempak, Luhan pun menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban

"Yura eonni sudah berhasil membujuk eomma jadi aku akan pindah kuliah disini bersama kalian, aigooo aku senang sekali" nampak sekali raut kebahagiaan di wajah cantiknya

"aahh kami juga ikut senang Lu" sahu Kai

"tentu, memang seharusnya begitu keke"

"aish penyakit narsismu masih belum sembuh juga, eh tapi kau mau tinggal dimana?"

"aku akan tinggal di kediaman keluarga Park"

"MWO?" pekik ketiga namja itu, ah kompak sekali mereka hari ini

"aish lama-lama aku bisa tuli jika terus dekat kalian" dengus Luhan "keluargaku kan di China mereka tidak mengijinkanku untuk tinggal sendirian disini untung saja Yura eonnie dan Siwon ahjussi bisa membujuk eomma agar mengijinkanku pindah kuliah kesini dan tinggal bersama keluarga Park"

"Ah Lu aku benar-benar senang kita jadi tinggal serumahkan? Pasti akan seru, eomma, appa dan si ben ben itu juga pasti akan senang jika kau tinggal dirumah kami" seru chanyeol kegirangan

"ne tentu saja, kekeke. Ya sudah jangan banyak bicara lagi aku sudah lelah cepat antarkan aku, aku ingin cepat-cepat istirahat"

Merekapun segera memasukkan semua barang Luhan ke bagasi mobil chanyeol karena hari ini memang hanya chanyeol yang membawa mobil Luhan segera masuk ke pintu belakang dan mendudukan dirinya dengan nyaman.

Chanyeol melemparkan kunci mobilnya pada jongdae lalu ikut duduk di kursi belakang bersama Luhan "kau yang menyetir ya, tadi kan aku sudah mentraktirmu" jongdae memutar matanya malas tapi apaboleh buat dia tidak mungkin menyuruh kai karena namja berkulit tan itu sudah duduk manis di jok samping kemudi dan dia tidak mungkin mau pindah dari tempat itu apalagi untuk menggantikannya mengemudi

"selalu begini" gerutunya, ia pun segera masuk ke dalam mobil dan melajukan mobil chanyeol menuju kediaman keluarga Park.

TBC

Semoga suka ya dengan ceritanya^^ , ini FF pertama yang author publish di tunggu reviewnya ya


End file.
